Too Good To Be True
by csi-freak03
Summary: Song Fic - Can't take my eyes off of you - Lauryn Hill --- N/S pairing
1. Default Chapter

The five night shift CSI's were spread around the break room on a slow night. There were no new cases and most of the paperwork was finished. Grissom sat at the table doing an advanced crossword puzzle. Catherine and Warrick were sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. Sara was sitting across from Grissom reading the new forensics journal. And Nick was standing next to the coffee machine, leaning against the counter staring at Sara.  
  
Your just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch   
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank God I'm alive  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
It had been three years since Sara had come to join them in Vegas. Nick remembered the first time that he met Sara. He was throwing dummies off a hotel/casino roof for one of Grissom's experiments. Sara had come to investigate the death of a Holly Gribbs. He remembered his breath catching in his throat when he first saw her. She was beautiful. They had became quick friends and Nick hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship by hitting on her. In the time that she had been here his feelings for her have grown. He was falling in love with her.  
  
He watched her as she turned the page of the magazine engrossed in what she was reading. Her right hand had risen up to play with her hair and she bit her lower lip in concentration. The gap in her front tooth was visible and he smiled. She must have felt his eyes on her because she chose that moment to look up at him.   
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
  
There's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
  
There are no words left to speak  
  
But if you feel like I feel  
  
Please let me know that it's real  
  
Your just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
Nick looked away embarrassed that she had caught him staring. He felt that he does a good job of hiding his feelings, but sometimes it's hard to not just stare at her. Pretending to make coffee he turned around so she couldn't see him blushing. Not paying much attention he grabbed a container and poured it into the coffee machine. He could feel her eyes on him and was surprised that she had risen from her chair and was now standing next to him. Her shoulder brushed against his sending shivers down his spine. How he longed to tell her how he felt and to hold her in his arms.  
  
I need you baby and if it's quite all right   
  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
  
I love you baby Trust in me when I say OK  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
  
And let me love you  
  
Oh baby let me love you, oh baby  
  
"Why are you putting sugar in the coffee pot Nick?" Sara asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Shit," Nick muttered noticing what he was doing. He hadn't realized that he had grabbed the sugar container. He dumped the sugar in the trash can and tried to clean up his mess.  
  
"You okay?" Sara asked putting a hand on his arm.  
  
He turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again, and tried to look away but failed. Her beauty had captivated him and he could do nothing but stare. He fought the urge to cup her cheek in his hand and caress her skin.  
  
Your just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch   
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank God I'm alive  
  
Your just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
"It's a slow night Nick. If you want to go ahead and go home you can." Grissom's voice brought him back to reality.   
  
"Thanks Griss." Nick said finding his voice. He needed to go home and chill out and try and figure out a way to keep his feelings a secret. At the rate he was going, Sara would figure it out in an hour. She was a highly trained CSI after all.  
  
"Sara, you can go home too." Grissom said not looking up from his crossword puzzle.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara who smiled up at him. Her eyes sparkled as she pushed him towards the door. They walked to the locker room in silence and collected their belongings. They still hadn't spoken as they walked out to the parking lot. Their cars were parked next to each other and they paused between them.  
  
"Are you okay Nick?" Sara asked her eyes filled with concern.  
  
Nick nodded trying to avoid her eyes, but failing.  
  
"Want to come over to my place and talk?" Sara asked.  
  
Nick contemplated an answer. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Sara, but wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings hidden from her. Deciding to take a chance he nodded again.  
  
"Are we going to talk or are you going to nod all night?" Sara teased.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you just ride with me? You seem kind of...weird. You shouldn't be driving. I have an extra bedroom you can crash in." Sara suggested.  
  
Nick nodded again causing Sara to laugh. She hopped into the drivers seat as Nick slid in the passengers side. They drove along in silence. Nick had trouble keeping his eyes off her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Your just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch   
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank God I'm alive  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
"Were here," Sara said cutting the ignition. They climbed out of the vehicle and Nick followed behind her silently. He tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed good enough. They entered her apartment and sat on the couch. She turned to look at him, her eyes questioning.  
  
"Sara," Nick said struggling to put his thoughts into words. "We've been friends for three years right?"  
  
"Of course," She said frowning.  
  
"Well," He started trying to muster up the courage to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Go on," Sara urged.  
  
"Well over the past three years I've developed...feelings towards you. More than friendly feelings..." he trailed off.  
  
"You have?" Sara asked her lips curling into a smile.  
  
"Yes. Since the first time I saw you, you took my breath away. God Sara, I'm falling in love with you." Nick said looking away.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ever tell me how you felt." Sara said.  
  
"Huh?" Nick asked confused.  
  
"I'm a CSI. It's my job to be observant. I've noticed you staring at me." Sara said. Nick was embarrassed. He didn't know that she realized what he did.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara. I don't know what to say," Nick said.  
  
"Then don't say anything," Sara said. "Just kiss me."  
  
Nick looked into her eyes to see if she was just joking with me, but he could see the love that he had for her reflected there. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. He leaned, their lips connecting. He could feel the electricity course through their body. The kiss deepened and they soon had to break away for air.  
  
"God Sara, I love you," Nick said.  
  
"I love you too Nick. I'm so so happy that you finally told me." Sara said leaning in for another kiss.  
  
I need you baby and if it's quite all right  
  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say it's ok  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
  
And let me love you  
  
Oh baby let me love you, oh baby...  
  
I need you baby and if it's quite all right  
  
I NEED you baby to warm a lonely night  
  
I Love you baby, Trust in me when I say it's OK  
  
Oh pretty baby, Don't let me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you stay  
  
And let me love you,   
  
Oh baby let me love you, oh baby... 


	2. Disclaimer

Sorry for not putting this in Chapter One. This is my first time posting on ff.net.  
  
Just wanted to say that I don't own CSI or any of the CSI characters. Lyrics to song Can't Take My Eyes Off of You belong to Lauryn Hill. 


End file.
